For You, I'll be a Sinner
by yoonmintrash
Summary: Min Yoongi hanyalah seorang rapper biasa yang begitu mencintai penggemarnya dan teman satu grupnya, Park Jimin. Semua berjalan dengan baik hingga hari dimana semua mimpi-mimpi sederhananya harus tenggelam dalam lautan yang bernama dosa. YAOI! YoonMin - Seme!Jimin/Uke!Yoongi - Vkook


Pagi ini dorm Bangtan Sonyeondan terlihat sangat sepi. Oh ternyata grup yang akhir-akhir ini sedang naik daun mendapat jatah liburan mereka selama seminggu. Setelah menjalani jadwal yang padat selama satu tahun penuh dan tidak mendapat jatah libur ketika natal dan pergantian tahun, akhirnya kemarin sore agensi mengabarkan bahwa mereka bisa libur selama satu minggu. Para member pun sudah menyusun semua rencana mereka masing-masing.

"Ya! Kalian semua bangunlah. Ini sudah siang. Kalian tidak mungkin menghabiskan liburan berharga ini hanya untuk bercumbu dengan kasur kan?" Oh itu sudah pasti Kim Seokjin. Siapa lagi penghuni dorm ini yang selalu bangun pagi dan berkutat di dapur untuk memenuhi kebutuhan perut anggota Bangtan. Jangan lupakan berteriak adalah kebiasaannya. Lagipula jika tidak berteriak, teman-temannya yang lain tidak akan bangun.

"Ne hyung. Aku sudah bangun jadi berhentilah berteriak" tanpa menoleh pun Jin sudah tahu siapa itu. Park Jimin, dengan mata segarisnya yang makin terlihat lucu ditambah lagi rambutnya yang acak-acakan dan OH! Jangan lupakan badannya yang bagus itu tampak jelas karena ia selalu tidur dalam keadaan topless. Kalau saja para ARMY melihatnya saat ini, bisa dipastikan mereka semua akan pingsan dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Oke ini berlebihan.

"Jimin-ah. Bangunkan yang lain" pinta Seokjin sambil mengaduk-aduk sesuatu di atas kompornya. Tidak salah bangtan menganggap seokjin sebagai ibu. Lihatlah betapa cekatannya tangan itu memasak makanan-makanan yang kini mulai tertata rapi di atas meja makan.

"wah makanan sudah siap!" itu Hoseok. Masih dengan rambut acak-acakan dan wajah bekas bantal. Astaga tidakkah ia bisa mencuci wajahnya terlebih dahulu? Omel Jin dalam hati karena tidak tega juga ia mengomeli Hoseok yang sekarang tengah tersenyum secerah matahari itu.

"Hosiki hyung jorok sekali! Cuci wajahmu dulu issh" dan ini Kim Taehyung. Alien kita yang tampan. Hoseok hanya mendecih sebal lalu berlalu menuju toilet untuk sekedar membasuh wajah dan bersikat gigi. Meja makan yang luas itu sudah mulai dipenuhi para member bangtan. Terlihat leader mereka Kim Namjoon atau nama kerennya RapMonster sedang mengutak-atik handphone nya sambil sesekali terkekeh. Lalu di sebelah Namjoon ada Min Yoongi atau biasa dipanggil Suga. Member termanis kalau sedang tersenyum. Catat! Kalau sedang tersenyum. Karena nyatanya saat ini ia tidak sedang tersenyum. Disebelahnya ada Jung Hoseok yang entah sejak kapan sudah kembali dari toilet dengan wajah yang lebih segar lalu mulai mengganggu Taehyung yang duduk anteng di hadapannya.

"Hyung berhenti mengambil handphoneku"

"ish pelit sekali sih Tae. Hyung kan Cuma mau lihat"

"Hyung kan punya sendiri! Hyung kembalikan"

Begitulah keributan yang selalu terjadi setiap pagi di meja makan Bangtan Sonyeondan. Tetapi mereka tidak heran. Karena dua member mereka itu memang tidak bisa diam. Park Jimin yang duduk disamping Taehyung hanya menghela nafas lelah. Lelah juga dia melihat temannya yang setiap pagi ribut begini. Untung saja tidak ada Jeon Jungkook. Kalau ada si maknae itu bisa-bisa makin hancur sudah meja makan ini. Jimin kembali menggeleng dramatis sebelum mendengar teriakan melengking Seokjin yang sudah pasti sedang membangunkan Jungkook. Astaga hancur sudah pagi indah milik member Bangtan.

"Kau akan kemana hari ini hyung?" Namjoon yang sejak tadi diam kini mulai membuka suara dan bertanya pada member disampingnya, Yoongi. Jimin yang mendengarnya ikut memasang telinga baik-baik. Ia kan juga ingin tahu kemana hyung ehem kesayangannya ehem akan pergi.

"Kobe" jawab Yoongi singkat tapi berhasil membuat member lain hampir menjatuhkan rahangnya.

"Kau akan ke Jepang hyung?" Hoseok menyela keheningan antara mereka berlima. Astaga shock juga dirinya mendengar jawaban Yoongi. Dapat liburan begini bukannya mengunjungi kampung halaman atau jalan-jalan di Korea, ini malah pergi ke Jepang. Yoongi hanya mengangguk sekilas sebelum Seokjin dan Jungkook –yang diseret- datang dan memulai sarapan pagi mereka dengan tenang. Oh tidak tenang untuk Hoseok, Taehyung dan Jungkook. Seperti biasa mereka akan ribut memperebutkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Biasanya Jimin akan ikut nimbrung, tetapi kali ini ia sedang malas meladeni teman-temannya.

"Aku akan pulang hari ini. Mungkin untuk seminggu ke depan aku akan tinggal di rumah" ucap Seokjin di sela kunyahannya. Member lain hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku dan Jimin hyung akan pulang ke Busan" sahut Jungkook dengan senyum cerahnya mengabaikan seseorang yang terdengar tidak suka disana.

"Aku akan bertemu nenekku di Daegu" oh itu Kim Taehyung.

"Aku akan jalan-jalan bersama noona" Hoseok ikut-ikutan menyahut dengan suara melengkingnya. Seokjin hanya geleng-geleng saja melihat tingkahnya. Ia senang melihat dongsaengnya terlihat sangat bahagia karena liburan seperti ini adalah hal yang mereka tunggu-tunggu. Astaga ia jadi tak sabar bertemu eommanya.

"Aku akan pulang ke rumah" ucap Namjoon yang mendapat anggukan dari Seokjin.

"dan aku akan pergi ke Kobe" Seokjin terdiam. Kobe? Yang benar saja untuk apa Yoongi ke jepang seorang diri. Seokjin khawatir kalau-kalau ada fans yang mengenal Yoongi lalu sampai melukainya. Mengerti seokjin terlihat khawatir, Yoongi pun menyahut tanpa ditanya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja hyung" dan hyungnya hanya mengangguk pasrah mendengar nada tegas pada suara Yoongi. Itu artinya ia tidak mau dibantah.

"baiklah nikmati liburan kalian dengan baik. Jaga kesehatan dan jangan lupa kabari satu sama lain" member lain mengangguk paham. Beginilah hubungan mereka semua. Bukan hanya rekan kerja tapi sudah seperti sebuah keluarga. Kalau ada yang sakit, maka yang lain akan ikut bersedih seperti minggu lalu saat Taehyung dan Suga jatuh sakit. Seokjin yang mengaku member tertua itu pun tak bisa menahan air matanya di atas panggung saat mereka hanya tampil berlima. Bahkan Jeon Jungkook yang berperilaku seperti bocah itu ikut menangis saat menyanyikan part lagu Taehyung. Mereka semua sudah selesai dengan sarapan masing-masing dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan dorm untuk memulai rencana liburan masing-masing.

"Tae-hyung jangan lupa kabari aku nanti kalau kau sudah tiba di Daegu" member lain hanya tersenyum melihat maknae mereka Jeon Jungkook yang sejak tadi merengek sambil menggelayut manja di lengan Kim Taehyung. Astaga mereka memang seperti anak kembar yang tidak bisa dipisahkan.

"Ne Jungkookie. Sekarang cepat bereskan barang-barangmu. Nanti kau bisa ketinggalan pesawat"

"Hyung aku ikut denganmu ke Daegu saja ya" Taehyung menggeleng tegas dan Jungkook hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Astaga imutnyaaa, teriak member lain dalam hati ingin langsung menerjang Jungkook dan mencubiti pipinya. Karena jarang-jarang mereka bisa melihat jungkook dengan ekspresi seimut itu. Maknae itu hanya akan menunjukannya di hadapan Tae-hyung kesayangannya.

"ish Taetae jelek" Jungkook ngambek man! Ia menghentakan kakinya kesal lalu berlalu masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kau apakan anak orang sampai seperti itu Kim?" cibir Hoseok mengundang decakan malas dari Taehyung yang kini sibuk mengutak atik handphonenya.

"Jangan lupa Jung. Disini ada tiga orang Kim" sahut Taehyung enteng mengabaikan Namjoon dan Seokjin yang memelototi mereka dengan kesal. Baik mari kita tinggalkan dulu orang-orang absurd ini.

"Hyung.." Yoongi menoleh. Berhenti dari gerakan tangannya yang sedang megemas beberapa pakaian untuk ia bawa ke Jepang. Alisnya terangkat naik melihat Jimin berdiri di ambang pintu. Mengerti dengan kebingungan Yoongi, pemuda bermata sipit itu berjalan menghampiri hyung nya yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya.

"di Jepang masih musim dingin. Aku tidak mau kau kedinginan. Pakailah ini" ucap Jimin sambil melilitkan syalnya di leher Yoongi. Yoongi hanya memandang Jimin dengan datar tapi ia terenyuh juga saat Jimin memperhatikan dirinya seperti ini. Awalnya Jimin fikir Yoongi akan bersemu merah lalu tersenyum malu-malu sambil memeluk Jimin. Oke itu sih dalam mimpimu Park, rutuk Jimin saat yang ia lihat hanya raut datar Yoongi yang memandangnya dengan malas.

"sampai jumpa minggu depan hyung" bisik Jimin kemudian keluar dari kamar Yoongi. Setelah sebelumnya mengelus pipi putih pucat itu sebentar. Kalau saja Jimin mau bertahan beberapa detik lagi disana, ia akan melihat bagaimana pipi putih itu perlahan-lahan mulai bersemu merah dan Yoongi yang mengedarkan pandangannya kesana kemari. Oh bisa gugup juga rupanya si snow white ini.

Member bangtan pun sudah berpisah menuju tujuan masing-masing setelah tadi memisahkan Jungkook yang merengek tidak mau ditinggalkan oleh Tae-hyungnya. Astaga bocah itu benar-benar tidak bisa berpisah sedetik saja dengan hyung kesayangannya. Saat ini Jimin dan Jungkook sedang berada di dalam pesawat yang akan membawa mereka ke Busan. Jimin hanya menatap langit-langit pesawat, menerawang memikirkan seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Min Yoongi. Ya jimin akui ia mencintai hyung nya itu. Meskipun ia tahu ini salah tapi ia tetap tidak bisa melupakan wajah Yoongi yang terus menghantui pikirannya. Meskipun hyung nya itu tidak pernah merespon Jimin, bahkan tersenyum saja tidak pernah. Huh ia jadi merindukan Yoongi. Seminggu tidak melihat hyung nya itu, apa ia akan kuat bertahan hidup? Monolog Jimin dengan sangat amat mendramatisir. Sedangkan di sebelahnya, Jungkook tampak meringis sedih seperti anak anjing kedinginan. Tangannya menarik-narik ujung baju Jimin berharap diperhatikan sebentar saja.

"Apa?" jawab Jimin malas juga sejak tadi ditarik-tarik.

"Tae-hyung.." tuhkan Jimin jadi makin malas. Ini sudah kesekian kali Jungkook mengucapkan nama Taehyung sejak pesawat ini take off.

"Jungkook-ah. Kau sudah 20 tahun. Berhenti merengek seperti bayi begitu. Taehyung hanya pulang ke Daegu dan kalian akan bertemu lagi nanti" Jungkook makin sebal mendengar ucapan hyung pendeknya ini. Dasar tidak peka. Ia kan sedang kangenn. Oke salahkan saja hormon remaja Jungkook yang membuatnya bersikap seperti ini. Selama ini ia selalu ada di sekeliling Taehyung kapanpun dan dimanapun. Jadi ketika Taehyung tidak ada ia akan merasa kehilangan sesuatu. Oke mari kita tinggalkan dua makhluk yang sedang merindu ini.

"Hah.. harusnya aku ajak Jungkook saja tadi" gumam Taehyung seorang diri sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi pesawat. Oh ternyata yang satu ini pun tidak jauh berbeda, sama-sama sedang merindu juga. Taehyung memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum. Orang di sebelahnya hanya berdecak melihat betapa tampannya pemuda ini bahkan saat ia memejamkan mata sekalipun.

"astaga aku merindukanmu Jungkookie. Awas saja kalau Jungkook ku sampai terluka, akan kubunuh kau Park Jimin" monolog Taehyung seorang diri. Iri juga dia mengingat sekarang Jimin sedang bersama Jungkook. Ia kan juga ingin berada di dekat Jungkookie-nya. Oke kalau saja Jungkook mendengar ucapan Taehyung, ia pasti akan berteriak sambil memeluk Taehyung dengan kencang. Taehyung terkekeh sendiri membayangkannya.

Pukul 7 malam, semua member bangtan sudah tiba di tujuan masing-masing dengan selamat. Termasuk Jungkook yang langsung diantar oleh ayah Jimin menuju rumahnya. Pemuda bocah itu sekarang sedang menggulung tubuhnya seperti ulat di bawah selimut berwarna putih gading miliknya. Tangannya sibuk memainkan smartphone di tangannya sambil sesekali terkikik kecil. Oh ternyata ia sedang membaca chat grup bangtan. Kira-kira beginilah isinya.

Hosiki-hyung : kalian harusnya ada disini bersamaku. Aku sedang menonton drama musical ryeowook sunbae kkk..

Jin-hyung: aku sedang bermain ski bersama ken dan sandeul kkk….

Monie-hyung: hyung kau mengkhianatikuu

Jimin: hahahaha menggelikan sekali kau namjoon hyung!

Monie-hyung: diam kau pendek!

Jimin: aku tidak pendek aku hanya sedang mengalami masa pertumbuhan

Hosiki-hyung: hahaha pendek ya pendek saja kau Jimin!

Jimin: awas kalian nanti kuadukan pada Yoongi-hyung.

Monie-hyung: memang Yoongi hyung peduli padamu? Hahaha

Jimin: ish dasar kalian semua! Akan kusuruh Yoongi hyung membuat kakaotalk juga.

Taetae oppa: aku merindukan Jungkookie

Jimin: hoam.. aku mengantuk setelah membaca chatmu Tae.

Jungkook merona heboh setelahnya. Apa-apaan nama kontak Taehyung di kakaotalknya. Sejak kapan menjadi 'taetae oppa'?

"Astaga ini menjijikan" walau berkata seperti itu, tetapi bibirnya tetap tersenyum dan pipinya mulai mengeluarkan semburat merah. Jungkook jadi geli sendiri membaca nama kontak taehyung di handphonenya. Padahal awalnya ia memberi nama "Taetae hyung", bagaimana ceritanya bisa menjadi oppa. Memangnya ia seorang gadis. Dan lagi apa-apaan tadi chat Taehyung yang berkata bahwa pemuda itu merindukannya. Astaga Jungkook kan jadi malu sendiri.

"Taetae hyung aku juga merindukanmu"

Setelah menekan tulisan 'send' Jungkook langsung melempar smartphonenya kemudian menggulung dirinya dalam selimut. Astaga dirinya baru saja mengirim private chat ke Taehyung dan ia jadi malu sendiri. Huh dasar anak muda.

Di Negara berbeda, seorang pemuda berkulit pucat sedang merenung di balik kaca hotel tempatnya menginap. Ia tidak tahu kalau liburan sendiri begini akan terasa membosankan. Harusnya ia mengajak member yang lain juga. Yoongi membenturkan kepalanya sesekali ke kaca di hadapannya. Melihat pemandangan jalanan yang ramai di bawah sana dan gedung-gedung tinggi di Kobe yang terlihat sangat cantik dari kamar hotelnya.

Drrtt…Drrtt…

Yoongi tersentak ketika smartphone di sebelahnya bergetar. Sebuah pesan masuk. Dengan malas Yoongi membuka pesan itu.

Sender: Jiminie

Hyung apa kau sudah tiba di Kobe? Istirahatlah jangan sampai kelelahan

Yoongi mengernyit tetapi akhirnya tersenyum juga. Hatinya berdesir aneh saat melihat isi pesan dari dongsaeng berisiknya. Selama ini belum ada yang memerhatikan Yoongi seperti ini. Walaupun sesekali member lain juga akan menanyakan kabarnya saat mereka berpisah jauh, tetapi Yoongi hanya akan mengabaikannya. Sehingga lama-lama mereka lelah juga mengirimi Yoongi pesan. Toh nyatanya pemuda itu baik-baik saja. Tapi berbeda dengan Jimin. Dongsaeng yang paling berisik jika di dekatnya ini, tidak pernah lupa mengingatkan Yoongi untuk sekedar istirahat atau makan ketika mereka berpisah seperti ini. Astaga Yoongi tersentuh hingga pipinya menghangat dan berubah menjadi warna merah. Meski selama ini Yoongi selalu mengabaikan pesan-pesan Jimin, akhirnya kali ini kasian juga dia pada bocah itu. Perlahan Yoongi mengetik sesuatu lalu dikirimkannya pada Jimin.

To: Jiminie

Aku sudah sampai sejak tadi. Berhenti mengkhawatirkanku bodoh! Cepatlah tidur ini sudah malam

Jimin yang sedang menonton acara televisi dengan bosan di rumahnya sesekali menguap lelah. Astaga ia bosan sekali man! Dilihatnya ibu dan ayahnya sedang sibuk berduaan di dapur dan adik laki-lakinya yang seumuran Jungkook sedang bermain smartphone sambil sesekali tersenyum.

"heh.. sedang apa kau?" Tanya Jimin pada adik laki-lakinya sambil melemparkan bungkusan snack yang sudah ia habiskan sejak tadi. Adiknya hanya tersenyum cerah hingga matanya menghilang. Mirip sekali dengan cara tersenyum Park Jimin.

"tentu saja berkirim pesan dengan kekasihku. Memangnya seperti hyung yang tidak punya kekasih" adiknya menjawab enteng sambil menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Jimin. Ia tertohok man! Adiknya saja sudah punya kekasih masa ia masih menjomblo? Jimin hendak melemparkan smartphonenya ke kepala adiknya kalau saja benda pipih itu tidak bergetar yang menandakan ada pesan masuk. Dengan malas Jimin membukanya.

"ASTAGA"

Seisi rumah langsung menghampiri Jimin setelah anak sulung itu berteriak heboh tadi. Tapi yang mereka temukan hanya Jimin dengan senyum idiotnya yang lebar itu. Takut juga ibunya tiba-tiba bibir Jimin robek karena tersenyum terlalu lebar seperti itu. Oh ternyata Jimin baru menerima pesan dari Yoongi. Tidak ada istimewanya sih. Isi pesannya juga sederhana saja bahkan Jimin dikatai bodoh oleh hyung nya itu. Namun Jimin tidak pernah berharap Yoongi akan membalas pesannya. Bermimpi saja tidak pernah. Karena nyatanya Jimin pernah ragu apakah Yoongi menyimpan nomornya atau tidak. Jimin selalu rajin mengirimi hyung kesayangannya itu dengan pesan-pesan modus penuh perhatian tapi Yoongi tidak pernah membalasnya. Malam ini, untuk pertama kalinya Yoongi membalas pesannya astaga Jimin akan bermimpi indah malam ini.

To: My Sugar

Baiklah kalau begitu. Jaljayo hyung!

Setelah mengirimkan pesan balasan untuk Yoongi, jimin segera berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk tidur. Mengabaikan orang tua dan adiknya yang merinding melihat senyum idiot Jimin. Berbeda dengan Yoongi di seberang sana yang baru menerima pesan dari Jimin –lagi-. Ia tersenyum manis lalu berbisik "Jaljayo jiminie" sebelum menaruh smartphone nya lalu mulai tertidur dengan bibir melengkung, tak bisa menghentikan senyumnya. Astaga menggelikan sekali makhluk-makhluk yang sedang dilanda asmara ini.

Keesokan harinya Yoongi bangun sangat pagi dengan senyum cerah yang hampir membuat manager hyung merinding. Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, Yoongi segera keluar meninggalkan hotel lengkap dengan semua alat penyamarannya. Ia berjalan pelan menyusuri pinggir kota Kobe. Bersyukur tidak ada satupun yang mengenalinya disini. Ia membuka smartphonenya lalu mencari app twitter disana. Ia tersenyum melihat update-an terakhir akun twitter mereka yang penuh dengan Jin, Hoseok dan Taehyung. Sepertinya Yoongi harus meng-update sesuatu juga agar para penggemarnya tidak penasaran kemana ia pergi. Tapi nanti sajalah setelah kegiatan hari ini selesai. Yoongi kembali memasukan smartphonenya ke saku celana panjang yang ia kenakan, lalu mulai memperhatikan jalanan kota Kobe yang tampak ramai dengan pejalan kaki. Tujuan Yoongi hari ini adalah Kobe Hall tempat mereka hampir mengadakan konser minggu lalu. Kalau saja Yoongi dan Taehyung tidak jatuh sakit, mereka pasti sudah berhasil menyelenggarakan konser di venue besar itu. Yoongi jadi merasa bersalah pada member lain dan juga pada para penggemarnya.

"astaga aku tidak sabar melihat penampilannya. Ia pasti sangat keren"

Yoongi tersadar dari lamunannya saat beberapa orang gadis lewat di sebelahnya sambil membawa pernak-pernik idola yang akan tampil di Kobe Hall hari ini. Sebenarnya ia tidak tahu siapa artis yang akan mengadakan konser hari ini. Hanya saja ia ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya jadi para penggemarnya. Ia terkekeh melihat gadis-gadis itu.

"apa ARMY seantusias itu saat datang ke konser kami?" monolog Yoongi sambil terkekeh. Perasaan bersalah semakin menyeruak di dadanya saat menyadari ia sudah membuat ribuan penggemar di luar sana merasa sedih karena batal menonton konser mereka. Yoongi kembali berjalan menuju ticket booth. Mengantri layaknya seorang fanboy yang akan menonton konser idolanya. Dibawah terik matahari dengan antrian beberapa meter, Yoongi merasa kagum juga melihat gadis-gadis di sampingnya yang tampak tersenyum bahagia tanpa lelah sama sekali. Apa memang begitu rasanya ketika menonton konser idola? Yoongi terenyuh. Ia merasa begitu dicintai selama ini oleh para penggemarnya. Bahkan saat ia sakit kemarin Jimin bilang kalau twitter mereka dipenuhi mention para ARMY yang mendoakan agar Taehyung dan Yoongi cepat sembuh. Menyadari jika ada ribuan orang diluar sana yang mencintai dirinya dan mengkhawatirkannya ketika ia jatuh sakit, Yoongi hampir saja menitikan air matanya. Setelah berjam-jam mengantri Yoongi akhirnya mendapatkan tiketnya dan berhasil masuk ke dalam venue. Bisa ia lihat venue yang besar itu kini mulai dipenuhi gadis-gadis dengan pernak-pernik idola mereka. Matanya tertuju ke arah panggung megah di depan sana. Nanti ketika mereka konser disini, Yoongi berjanji akan hadir dan tampil dengan baik di hadapan para penggemarnya. Ia akan membayar semua rasa lelah penggemarnya yang mengantri tiket di bawah sinar matahari, berdesak-desakan untuk masuk ke venue kemudian berteriak-teriak tanpa rasa lelah sedikitpun. Sepanjang konser berlangsung, Yoongi hanya fokus memerhatikan para gadis dalam venue itu yang melonjak-lonjak kegirangan sambil meneriakan nama idola mereka. Ada yang menangis bahkan sampai berteriak dengan sangat keras. Yoongi sering melihat para penggemarnya seperti itu ketika ia berdiri di atas panggung. Sepertinya mereka sangat bahagia ketika mendapatkan lambaian tangan dari idola mereka atau hanya sekedar senyuman saja sudah sangat berarti bagi mereka. Dan mulai hari itu, Yoongi berjanji pada dirinya untuk lebih sering melakukan kontak mata dengan ARMY ketika ia berada di atas panggung. Konser pun selesai dan Yoongi merasa tubuhnya lelah sekali padahal sepanjang acara ia hanya diam di tempat duduknya. Lalu apa kabar dengan para gadis yang tadi loncat-loncat dan berteriak tanpa kenal lelah? Oh Yoongi bahkan masih bisa melihat mereka tertawa bahagia sambil memamerkan foto-foto hasil jepretan mereka tadi. Kagum juga Yoongi. Apa mengidolakan seseorang bisa membuat mereka sebahagia itu? Hal itu kembali membuat Yoongi tersentuh dan ketika mata kecilnya tidak sengaja melihat standee kecil di sudut luar Kobe Hall, ia tidak lagi bisa menahan air matanya yang sejak tadi memaksa untuk keluar. Itu banner Bangtan untuk konser minggu lalu yang terpaksa diundur karena Taehyung dan dirinya yang jatuh sakit. Yoongi berjongkok disebelah banner itu kemudian tanpa bisa ditahan ia menangis tersedu mengabaikan pejalan kaki yang lewat di sebelahnya.

"Maafkan oppa.." ia terus berbisik lirih merasakan dadanya semakin penuh dengan perasaan bersalah. Bersalah terhadap para penggemarnya karena dirinya yang tidak bisa menjaga diri dengan baik kemudian jatuh sakit dan membuat penggemarnya bersedih hingga menangis Karena mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Malam itu setelah tiba di hotel dan menyegarkan pikirannya dibawah guyuran shower, Yoongi mulai membuka app twitter di smartphonenya. Membaca satu persatu mention para ARMY yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Bahkan ada yang mengingatkannya untuk selalu makan dengan baik dan istirahat dengan cukup. Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam sehari ini Yoongi merasa tersentuh. Merasa bahagia dicintai dengan setulus itu oleh penggemarnya yang tidak pernah meninggalkannya meski Yoongi dalam keadaan paling terpuruk.

To: Abeoji-nim

Abeoji, aku akan pulang besok. Bisakah kau menjemputku di bandara Daegu?

Yoongi langsung mengirimkan pesan kepada ayahnya ketika ia merasa dirinya merindukan mereka. Selama ini hidupnya hanya sebatas dorm dan studio. 24 jam hidupnya ia habiskan di dalam studio tanpa memikirkan orang-orang yang ia cintai. Pengalamannya hari ini benar-benar membuka pikirannya membuat ia merindukan ayah, ibu dan kakaknya. Merindukan kampung halamannya, kamarnya tercinta dan segala hal yang sudah ia lupakan selama ini. Yoongi terlalu jatuh ke dalam obsesinya untuk menjadi seperti sang Ayah yang bersikap dingin namun selalu tegas dalam mengambil keputusan. Hal itu secara perlahan membuat Yoongi menjadi pribadi tertutup yang susah dijangkau semua orang. Jadi ia putuskan mulai hari ini ia akan menjadi Min Yoongi yang lebih baik dalam mengekspresikan perasaannya. Terutama pada para ARMY yang mencintainya setulus itu. Pada keluarganya dan pada para member yang sangat mencintainya.

Sender: Yoongi

Aku merindukan kalian. Aku mencintai kalian.

Member bangtan tentu saja terkejut setengah mati saat menerima pesan seperti itu dari Min Yoongi. Astaga ini Min Yoongi, orang yang sangat jarang membalas pesan mereka dan sekarang ia mengirim pesan kepada semua member dengan isi seperti itu. Mereka yakin betul Yoongi bukan tipe orang yang akan mengirim pesan 'aku mencintaimu' kepada teman-temannya. Bangtan tahu Yoongi mencintai mereka layaknya saudara sendiri walaupun pemuda pucat itu tidak pernah mengungkapkannya secara langsung. Hal itu langsung saja membuat member bangtan yang lain bertanya-tanya heran.

Jungkook: Apa kalian menerima pesan yang sama dari Yoongi hyung?

Hosiki: Ya aku menerimanya…

Rapmon: ini tidak seperti biasanya

Hosiki: apa handphonenya hilang lalu di hack orang?

Jimin: tapi Yoongi hyung membalas pesanku semalam

Taehyung: APAAA

Taehyung: TIDAK MUNGKIN YOONGI HYUNG MEMBALAS PESANMU

Jimin: iss apa sih kau tae. Memang apa yang salah dengan Yoongi hyung membalas pesanku?

Jin: ini benar-benar aneh

Jimin: semoga Yoongi hyung baik-baik saja. Aku khawatir

Jungkook: cih emoticonmu menggelikan

Jimin yang membaca chat balasan Jungkook hanya mendengus kesal tanpa niat membalasnya lagi. Ia sedang galau man! Ia benar-benar khawatir kalau sesuatu terjadi pada Yoongi di Kobe sana. Bagaimana kalau seseorang menculik Yoongi atau menyanderanya dan mengambil handphonenya. Astaga berlebihan sekali kau Park. Memangnya Yoongi seorang gadis. Jimin kembali membaca pesan dari Yoongi yang baru masuk beberapa menit yang lalu dan membuat member bangtan heboh. Kalau saja yang dikirimkan pesan 'aku mencintaimu' hanya Jimin seorang, ia pasti sudah loncat dari genteng rumahnya. Oke lupakan! Mana berani ia bunuh diri seperti itu.

Beberapa jam yang lalu Yoongi baru tiba di Daegu dan sekarang ia sedang di perjalanan pulang bersama ayahnya. Suasana hening menyelimuti mobil kecil itu, sesekali hanya terdengar suara lagu dari radio. Yoongi mendengus lelah sambil memerhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di pinggir jalan melalui kaca mobilnya.

"Yoongi-ah" Yoongi menoleh saat mendengar suara ayahnya. Yang ia temukan hanya raut serius ayahnya yang sedang memegang kemudi. Mengerti putranya sedang bingung, sang ayah kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau tahu? Menjadi sepertiku itu sangat membosankan. Semua takut padaku karena sifatku yang terlalu dingin dan terkadang keras. Bahkan anak-anak dan istriku pun takut padaku. Aku pikir semua yang kulakukan sudah benar. Tapi melihatmu yang meninggalkan rumah karena aku menentang mimpimu dulu, aku jadi berfikir bahwa aku bukan ayah yang baik" Ayah Yoongi menarik nafasnya pelan. Matanya memerah dan Yoongi tak bisa lagi menahan isakannya yang terdengar pilu. Melihat ayahnya yang kini terlihat semakin menua membuat perasaan bersalah menyeruak di hati Yoongi. Selama ini ia terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sampai tidak sadar bahwa orang tuanya semakin menua.

"Maafkan ayahmu ini. Jangan membenciku karena aku hanya punya kalian. Jika kalian takut padaku lalu kemana aku bisa mengadu saat tubuhku semakin menua seperti sekarang. Hei jagoan ayah! Melihatmu menangis seperti ini membuatku merindukan Min Yoongi ku yang manis" sang ayah menghentikan mobilnya lalu menepuk pelan rambut hijau Yoongi dengan sayang. Yoongi tampak masih berusaha menghentikan tangisannya yang malah membuatnya terlihat seperti bocah belasan tahun. Ayahnya terkekeh walaupun air mata masih membasahi wajah pria paruh baya itu.

"Jangan menjadi sepertiku. Jangan habiskan waktumu hanya dengan mengurung diri dalam studio. Sesekali sapalah dunia luar. Putraku kau yang terbaik! Banyak orang diluar sana yang mencintaimu. Tunjukan bahwa kau juga mencintai mereka. Aku akan selalu bangga padamu karena Min Yoongi-ku adalah yang terbaik" Yoongi semakin terisak saat akhirnya ia merasakan pelukan hangat sang Ayah. Sudah lama sekali rasanya sejak terakhir kali ia berinteraksi seperti ini dengan ayahnya. Yoongi berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, mulai saat ini ia akan menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik lagi sesuai dengan ucapan ayahnya.

Malam harinya, setelah menghabiskan makan malamnya Yoongi menghampiri ibunya yang sedang mencuci piring di dapur. Ibunya yang menyadari kehadiran Yoongi hanya tersenyum kemudian mengusak surai hijau anaknya dengan sayang. Astaga Yoongi merindukan suasana seperti ini, saat ia menjadi si bungsu yang dimanjakan di rumah. Karena di dorm ia selalu menjadi sang kakak tertua yang membuatnya tidak bisa bermanja-manja.

"eomma.." Yoongi memeluk ibunya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu. Tanpa bisa ditahan air matanya merembes dengan cepat sampai membasahi baju sang ibu.

"hei Yoongi kenapa menangis?" sang ibu hanya mengelus kepala Yoongi dengan sayang. Membiarkan anak bungsunya menangis tersedu-sedu di bahunya karena sudah lama sekali rasanya sejak Yoongi mau menunjukan sisi seperti ini di hadapannya.

"Hei bocah! Dasar cengeng" Yoongi membuka matanya lalu menemukan sang kakak laki-laki yang tengah mengejeknya namun tersenyum begitu tulus disana sambil berdiri bersama sang ayah. Tangisan Yoongi semakin keras saat dua pria berbeda usia itu menghampirinya lalu mengusak-usak rambutnya dengan sayang.

"bocah kau dasar bocah! Hahaha" Yoongi hanya tertawa saat sang kakak mencubiti pipinya dengan gemas. Ya Tuhan Yoongi benar-benar merindukan suasana seperti ini. Saat melihat keluarganya tertawa seperti ini adalah hal terbaik dalam hidupnya.

Seminggu sudah berlalu dan mau tak mau member bangtan harus kembali menjalani aktivitas mereka. Jin yang merengek tidak mau berpisah dengan sang eomma, akhirnya terpaksa kembali ke dorm. Namjoon yang mengaku pria independent tetapi masih menangis juga saat berpisah dengan sang ibu. Yoongi yang sudah menemukan pencerahan dirinya juga menangis terisak seperti seorang bayi saat ia harus meninggalkan rumahnya di daegu. Hoseok yang tidak mau berpisah dengan noona satu-satunya itu. Jimin yang tertawa lucu saat melihat sang adik menangis ketika ia akan kembali ke Seoul. Taehyung yang tidak mau dipisahkan dengan neneknya dan Jungkook yang menangis hingga wajahnya memerah saat harus berpisah dengan sang ibu. Liburan seminggu ini benar-benar sangat berarti bagi mereka dan esok pagi mereka sudah harus menyapa para penggemar mereka lagi.

"Jin hyung! Dimana Yoongi hyung?" oke itu Park Jimin, yang begitu tiba di dorm langsung menerobos masuk dan bertanya mengenai sang ehem pujaan hati. Jin yang sedang menyapu lantai ruang tengah hampir saja merasa jantungnya copot karena Jimin yang datang dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ya! Park Jimin! Tidak bisakah kau sopan sedikit? Setidaknya ketuk pintu dulu. Jangan main masuk saja lalu mengagetkanku bodoh" Jimin hanya mengaduh sakit saat Jin memukulnya menggunakan sapu ijuk yang ia gunakan untuk menyapu tadi. Malangnya nasibmu Park. Member lain hanya memandang kejadian itu sesaat lalu berlalu meninggalkan ruang tengah seolah hal itu sudah biasa terjadi.

"Aku pulang" suara seseorang menghentikan aksi anarkis Jin yang sedang memukuli Jimin. Semua member berlari menuju pintu untuk menyambut member mereka yang paling manis, siapa lagi kalau bukan Min Yoongi. Yoongi mengernyit bingung saat semua member menyambutnya. Seperti menyambut kunjungan presiden saja, gumam Yoongi dalam hati sambil menahan senyum gelinya.

"Yoongi-ya.. Kami merindukanmu" Jin yang pertama kali berteriak heboh lalu memeluk Yoongi dengan erat. Bukannya berdecak kesal lalu mengumpat tapi Yoongi malah terkikik lucu sambil membalas pelukan Jin dengan tak kalah erat. Member lain hanya bisa terbengong melihat kejadian langka itu. Astaga apa Yoongi hyung mereka baru saja terbentur sesuatu di Kobe sehingga menjadi seperti itu, heran member lain. Berbeda dengan yang lain, Park Jimin justru terpana melihat senyum Yoongi hyung-nya yang terlihat manis sekali –duh gula sekilo saja kalah-.

"bisakah kalian membiarkanku masuk dulu? Aku lelah" ucap Yoongi masih dengan senyuman terpatri di wajahnya. Member lain sempat merinding sejenak takut-takut Yoongi hanya berakting lalu membawa pisau di belakang punggungnya. Heh memangnya Yoongi psikopat. Jungkook yang paling terdekat disana merasa terkejut saat Yoongi merangkul pundaknya sambil berjalan masuk. Oh! Jangan lupakan dua pasang mata yang terlihat tidak menyukai pemandangan tersebut.

"kalian… bisakah tidak melihatku seperti baru melihat hantu?" member lain reflek menutup mulut mereka yang terbuka sejak tadi setelah Yoongi berkata seperti itu. Jin yang ada di sebelah Yoongi hanya terkikik geli melihat ekspresi member lainnya.

"Yoongi-ya bagaimana dengan Kobe? Ceritakan pada kami" Jin bertanya dengan begitu antusias namun Yoongi hanya tersenyum sambil mencari sesuatu di dalam kopernya. Mereka semua sedang duduk di ruang tengah saat ini untuk mendengarkan cerita Yoongi –awalnya-. Namun Yoongi malah mengeluarkan sebuah paper bag besar dari dalam kopernya yang membuat member lain bertanya-tanya.

"Kemarin sebelum aku kembali dari Kobe, aku sempat jalan-jalan ke Pasar malam disana. Kalian tahu? Itu pertama kalinya aku bisa pergi ke pasar malam tanpa ada yang mengenaliku" Yoongi bercerita dengan riang hingga membuat matanya menghilang dengan senyum yang lucu yang mau tak mau membuat member lain ikut tersenyum. Astaga melihat Yoongi seperti ini ikut memberikan kebahagian tersendiri untuk member lain.

"Ah! Aku melewati beberapa toko dan menemukan beberapa benda yang mengingatkanku pada kalian. Jadi aku membelikan kalian oleh-oleh" Hoseok yang pertama berteriak kegirangan sambil merebut paper bag dengan tempelan namanya disana lalu diikuti member lain. Mereka semua tampak bahagia saat mencoba oleh-oleh yang dibawakan Yoongi. Yoongi hanya tersenyum senang melihat teman-temannya yang menyukai hadiah pemberiannya. Namun mata kecilnya terpaku pada seseorang di sebelah Taehyung yang sedang tersenyum lucu hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit sambil bercanda dengan taehyung. Ah! Yoongi teringat sesuatu. Pemuda pucat itu segera merogoh tas di sebelahnya dengan cepat. Ketika barang yang ia cari sudah ditemukan, ia segera tersenyum kemudian menghampiri dongsaengnya itu. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Jimin. Jimin yang merasa dihampiri Yoongi hanya mengerjapkan matanya gugup takut-takut nanti Yoongi meneriakinya tiba-tiba karena terlalu ribut seperti biasanya. Tapi apa yang ia bayangkan justru berbeda jauh dengan apa yang terjadi di hadapannya.

"Jiminie terimakasih untuk pinjaman syal nya. Ini ku kembalikan" semua member terdiam menatap interaksi mereka berdua. Pasalnya, Yoongi tidak pernah mau dekat-dekat dengan Jimin karena Park Jimin itu berisik dan Min Yoongi benci orang berisik. Ya walaupun seisi dorm pun tau bagaimana perasaan si Park itu terhadap Yoongi. Namun mereka selalu yakin Yoongi tidak akan pernah merespon perasaan Jimin, dan sekarang apa yang terjadi di depan mata mereka sungguh merupakan sebuah kejutan. Jimin hanya terpaku seperti patung saat Yoongi melilitkan syal itu di lehernya. Astaga wajah mereka dekat sekali dan Jimin bisa melihat senyum manis Yoongi. Ya Tuhan tolong hentikan waktu saat ini juga, teriak Jimin heboh di dalam hatinya.

"syal ini sangat membantuku selama di Kobe. Sekali lagi terimakasih" Yoongi pun mengakhiri ucapannya dengan sebuah pelukan untuk Park Jimin yang semakin membuat member lain hampir menjatuhkan air liur mereka karena terlalu lama terbengong. Apalagi Park Jimin. Pemuda itu hampir saja pingsan mendadak. Tapi tidak lucu kan kalau ia pingsan saat dipeluk ehem pujaan hati ehem.

"ada apa dengan kalian?" Tanya Yoongi mengulum senyum geli setelah melepas pelukannya dan melihat member lain yang terbengong seperti melihat hantu. Namjoon yang pertama sadar hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tertawa hambar yang tidak ada lucunya sama sekali sampai-sampai Jin harus memukul kepalanya. Astaga galak sekali si Kim Seokjin ini.

"hyung! Pukulanmu sakit tahu" Teriak Kim Namjoon heboh yang mengundang tawa dari member lain. Begitulah suasana dorm bangtan jika semua member sedang berkumpul seperti saat ini.

"Ah! Jin hyung bolehkah aku tidur di kamar Jiminie malam ini?" Ruangan yang tadinya ribut itupun berubah senyap dalam sekejap. Semuanya memandang si penanya tadi dengan tatapan kosong. Mungkin jika yang bertanya tadi Hoseok atau Taehyung, mereka akan mengiyakan saja. Tapi ini Min Yoongi. Astaga ulangi sekali lagi. Ini Min Yoongi, orang yang selalu kesal jika Jimin sudah mulai ribut dengan suara cemprengnya. Apa-apaan sekarang ia malah minta tidur satu kamar dengan Park Jimin.


End file.
